Jack Frost
by ninjalover08
Summary: Jack wasn't like other kids, he was different, white hair, pale skin, even the air seemed to freeze around him. Jack only got more different as he aged. Now 18, he's able to freeze water and control the wind and cold weather. How long will Jack be able to keep this secret safe? MAIN Pitch/Jack, Bunny/Jack, Jamie/Jack
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rise Of The Guardians (sadly...) WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2 OR MORE GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER :) DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~this fanfic will be told from Jack Frosts POV

_**Jack Frost**_

I was born different. White hair, pale skin, blue eyes, cold as ice itself. At least, that's what my foster parents tell me. I was abandoned on their doorstep one winter night, they say that they thought I was dead from how cold my body was, thought I had frozen in the night. Until a started crying that is. They immediately took me inside and tried warming me up, but no matter what they did my skin stayed frozen and pale. My mom said that when I first opened my eyes she gasped at how crystal blue they were. Not sure I believe her on that one, but she insists. My dad left home when I was 5, I don't remember him much but my mom says I act just like he did when he was younger. Now the official adoption was pretty complicated, they concluded that my hair and skin were just the results of a medical condition that pretty much drained all color from my body, and left my eyes a crystal blue color. Nobody knew where I came from and how I got to my foster parents house in the middle of the night, there were no fingerprints left on the basket or on the note claiming who I was. Now when I hit the age of thirteen things started getting freaky. I couldn't take hot showers or baths anymore, they drained me and made me feel sick. I had a constant temperature of 28 degrees Celsius (82 degrees Fahrenheit). My mom was worried for my health so naturally she took me to the doctor. The doctor was baffled by my temperature and how well my organs were working under such conditions. Seeing that I was completely healthy besides my unusually cold temperature, the doctor sent us home with instructions for my mom to "keep a close eye on me" to make sure I didn't pass out or suffer from labored breathing or reoccurring deep sleeps. My mom began to notice changes in the environment around me. Friends would complain about a constant shiver or cold breeze whenever they were near me, I would play in the snow barefooted and not complain about the cold weather. I love the cold, it just seems natural to me. In the summer I would sleep in the basement because it was colder and would barely go outside. Slowly, I noticed how different I was from everybody else. My skin, my hair, and my strange love for the cold. My "condition" started getting worse, or better in some ways. I was able to freeze water with a touch of my finger. And call on the wind and cold weather. I could make it snow indoors if I wanted to. My mom was shocked to say the least. But she was so worried that if anybody found out that they'd take her baby boy away. So she made me promise not to tell anyone of my abilities, I had to make sure nobody got too close to me. I was scared yet happy I was so unique.

I had one slip up in my home town, one. A teacher of mine had gotten too close to me and out of fear for my safety I froze the ground under his feet, causing him to quite literally slip and maybe hit his head a little too hard. It was the middle of September and super warm outside, so they couldn't find any explanation as to why there was a patch of ice in the hallway. The teacher swears I did something(his way of getting over the rejection) but of course nobody believed him. Then the authorities got involved because of an injury that a teacher claimed a student caused. The aforementioned teacher rambled on and on about my abnormalities and how I must not be human. My mom explained my medical condition to the authorities, most of them decided to write the incident off as a freak accident, but a few questioned my humanity. Nobody believed them but the threat was still there so my mom decided it was time we moved. We move almost every year. Five years, five moves. I am now eighteen years old and in the middle of my senior year of high school. Of course my last move happened in the middle of the school year, so I have to finish it off in a completely new school. Thankfully we moved to a colder state this year, less stress for me. Me and my mom now live in Chicago, Illinois in a small apartment down the street from my new school. Watch out North High, here comes Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 1: New School

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rise Of The Guardians (sadly...) WARNING: THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC. THAT MEANS 2 OR MORE GUYS LOVIN EACH OTHER :) DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! To all the others~ ENJOOOY~~~this fanfic will be told from Jack Frosts POV

**Jack Frost: Chapter 1**

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear, why was that on? Oh yeah, school, first day and all. Can't miss that can I? I pulled my comforter back over my head and shut off the annoying alarm clock. I was so close to falling back asleep, but alas, my mom decides to call for me from downstairs.

"Jack? Jack, are you awake? You don't want to be late for your first day of school." I groan and reply, "Yeah mom, I'm awake. Be right down."

I grudgingly pull myself from the comfort of my bed and pull on my black skinny jeans and favorite blue sweater with silver stitching(my mom has a way with a sewing machine) I don't bother with socks seeing as I like the cold breeze I feel through my shoes. If I could just throw away all of my shoes and walk around barefoot trust me I would. My mom doesn't want me carrying germs everywhere though, not in fear of me getting sick, no no no, I don't get sick. My immune system is top notch, keeping me healthy all the time. Too bad for me that means no sick days from school. Meh, anytime I want to skip school I'll just conjure up a snowstorm, my mom doesn't really approve but she knows I only do it when necessary (or I come up with some great excuse). Anyway, I continue my morning routine, try to fix my bed head that is always there, brush my teeth, and then head downstairs for some breakfast. I'm just heading out the door when my mom pulls me into a hug,

"Be careful Jack. And try not to create too much havoc, or at least don't get caught?" I hug her back tightly "You know I'm careful mom, and you know I can't help having a little fun, I won't get caught. Promise."

I give her my best smile and leave onto the busy streets of Chicago. The walk to school was quiet, peaceful, and we couldn't have that could we? I decided to freeze a couple sidewalks and watch as people scrambled to keep their balance and not drop any of their possessions. I decided to stop messing with things for the rest of my walk and just continue on my way to school.

I can't tell you how many weird looks I got when I pulled off my hood and walked into North High for the first time. I heard whispering, mostly about my hair and unusually pale skin. This always happened, the gossiping, the laughter, the thought that I wouldn't be able to fit in here either. That is, until a boy decided to walk up to me and actually greet me with a smile. He was tall, at least an inch or two taller than me. He had brown hair and eyes and this goofy smile that was contagious, I smiled back at him. He reached his hand out to me for a handshake, smiling even more I grabbed his hand and smirked at his shocked expression.

"Whoa, you're freezing! Haha, what's your name Whitey?"

Whitey? How original. I notice our hands are still folded together, so I snap my hand back into my pocket and try my hardest not to blush.

"Jack." I mutter quietly, "Jack Frost."

He immediately smiles some more. "Jack Frost? Like the winter spirit? That's awesome! Wish I had a name like that, but I'm stuck with plane old Jamie."

Jamie huh? "Nice to meet you Jamie, and trust me, you don't want my name. So many jokes and unrelenting taunts. I'd like to have a name like yours, normal, but not boring."

I smile again, wow been doing a lot of that this morning, which is unusual. Hm, maybe this school won't be as bad as I thought. "It's nice to meet you too Jack, this your first day? Because I've never seen you around, with that white hair you think I would've noticed. Is it real? Or is it a dye job? Why are you so pale? Do you not go outside much?"

I raise my hand in an attempt to stop him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down there Jamie. Yes it's my first day, just moved here actually. My hair is naturally white from a medical condition I have, which also causes my skin to lighten. And before you ask, I have no idea why I'm so cold to the touch; the doctor couldn't quite figure that one out haha"

I nervously scratch the back of my neck, a bit of a habit of mine. I hope he doesn't think I'm lying. Most people don't believe that my hair isn't a dye job; they just scoff and walk away, joining the other kids in their silent mockery of me.

"It's real? Dude, that's awesome! I mean that's so cool that your hair is that way; it's so white and just awesome looking! Haha, my friends all have strange colored hair, but you're the first one to have it be natural."

I look at him curiously. "Friends?" he gives me a strange look, then an excited expression crosses his face. "Yeah! You've gotta meet 'em! They'll love you!" I return the strange look, "I wouldn't be so sure about the them loving me part, I don't usually get along with other people…" he smiles at me and reassures me that if he likes me that they will like me also, he says to meet up with him after school to meet them. The bell rings, signaling the beginning of the school day.

"Aw man, well, see ya after school Jack!" He runs down the hall and gets scolded by a teacher who just so happened to see him. I find myself laughing a bit and turn to look for my first period classroom.


End file.
